The present invention relates to a system for actuating a conventional collet, and more particularly to a collet nut for actuating any manner of collet.
The use of tool holding collets is well known and understood in the art. With conventional systems, typically a body member, such as a drive spindle, defines a collet holder having a tapered bore for receipt of a collet. Conventional devices are also known wherein the spindle has a straight or untapered bore for receipt of the collet. The collet has a frusto-conical outer circumferential surface essentially matching that of the tapered bore. A threaded nut engages a front face or portion of the collet and forces the collet axially rearward into the tapered bore as the nut is threaded onto the collet holder. With the untapered bore devices, the collet has a tapered or frustoconical forward end that engages with a matching surface in the collet nut wherein the collet is actuated primarily by compressing the front end thereof instead of being forced axially into a tapered bore. These conventional systems typically require the use of an additional wrench or other tightening mechanism to apply the final tightening torque to the collet nut. Accordingly, an engaging face is defined on the collet nut for engagement with a wrench or similar device.
The use of external tightening devices, such as wrenches, can be time consuming and burdensome, particularly where the working area of the collet nut is limited or otherwise obstructed. Also, the operator must maintain the separate tightening wrench or device in close proximity, or at least be always aware of its location. Loss of the wrench can be quite frustrating and time consuming.
The present invention relates in particular to an improved collet nut wherein the final tightening force can be manually applied without the use of a wrench or other external tightening device.